


it's a second chance

by AnonymousAutumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But idk what else to tag it as, Crack, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Is this crack? Is it really crack?, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Please Forgive me, a bit of angst, how do you title, i have no idea what this is, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAutumn/pseuds/AnonymousAutumn
Summary: Adam went to this class for the easy credit, really, not for this. But he's glad, anyway.
Relationships: Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Nick (Supernatural), Michael & Adam Milligan, Slight Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Slight Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	it's a second chance

**Author's Note:**

> I got this in my head and my hand can't stop writing it, okay? This is a draft, basically. I'm sorry.

_'Why are we in this class? Adam, I can tell you about all this.'_ Michael sounded confused and a little hurt. Maybe he felt like Adam didn't trust him to tell about myths and religions?

"It's a fun class," Adam replied as he opened the class door, earning him looks that quickly dissipated. Ah, good, the prof isn't here yet. "Mike, it's just for fun. Plus, I need the credit."

_'Credit. I don't understand, but I guess, kid,'_ Michael sighed, huffing. 'I doubt they're going to teach this correctly anyway.'

Adam was about to retort when the door open and an older man came in, who he assumed as the professor, so the human took off his earphones (for disguise so no one thought he was insane for talking to himself) to be polite.

Sure enough, the man placed his stuff on the lecturer's desk. "Right, class," he said, looking at the students, pausing a bit when he saw Adam, but continued, "I'm Nick Vaught. I'll be teaching this class, plus all the gory bits. Can't handle it? The door's right there." He pointed to the door. 

"Huh. He looks kinda familiar," Adam mumbled as he took out his notebook and pen, disregarding the warning. So sue him, he still hasn't gotten the hang of a laptop yet. Not that he currently have one, anyway. He didn't notice how Michael had gone quiet, unlike in his last class, just furiously writing away on the notebook. 

What Adam did notice was that the lecturer kept glancing at him as he taught the class, and it was starting to be unnerving. Who? Okay, so he must've known the guy, but... Huh. No clue. Screw it, then. If he wanted to talk or ask, Adam would deal with it later.

"Michael. Hey, Michael," Adam quietly murmured, "look at this picture. Would you even wear this?" he chuckled to himself, but when he didn't earn a response, discreetly glanced beside him. ".... Michael?" he whispered. "What are you doing, why are you staring at the lecturer?" he frowned. Did Michael recognize... oh, no. Was this Nick an angel?

The human saw Michael jolt a little. _'Ah, sorry. What was...'_ Michael halted his words. _'What sort of clothes are those!? I would never- why would- that's not even-'_ he sputtered.

Raising an eyebrow, Adam asked again, glancing around to make sure no one noticed him talking to himself, "Are you okay? You were staring at Nick."

_'... should I not have?'_ Michael asked in worry.

"Well, he can't see you, but are you okay?"

_'I... Adam, I need to talk to him. Can we?'_

"Well, uh, sure? After class, sure," Adam said, still looking worried, noticing the look in Michael's eyes. He never saw Michael this surprised, though of course, the archangel hid it well. It's the look Adam usually gets when Michael was talking about one of his siblings, from a long, long time ago, where everything's all happy and stuff.

_'Thank you.'_ Michael looked grateful, then his eyebrow twitched. 'Why do all these artists picture me like that?' he said in annoyance, and Adam huffed in amusement. Well, at least Adam got Michael out of that strangely trance-like state, the human thought, jotting down stuff in his notebook, though for the rest of the class, Michael was still quiet and Adam couldn't help but think what this Nick guy has to do with everything.

The class went by rather quick, and Adam was a bit surprised. Despite his anxiety over the class being over and meeting whoever Nick Vaught was, the lecturer was actually that good a teacher, despite the workload he just gave all the students. An essay, damn it. And this was the first lecture of the semester. He put the notebook back in his bag and strolled over to where the lecturer was answering some students' question, just waiting, and keeping an eye on Michael.

After about fifteen minutes waiting, the lecturer sighed and turned to Adam, "Do you have a question?" he asked, and Adam noted the cautiousness in those words.

"I, uh, actually..." the student trailed off, unsure how to answer the question. He never prepared. What should he say? _You kept looking at me and I want to know why?_ No, that'd sound weird. _My archangel kept staring at you and I promised him we'd go talk to you_ is even weirder, and Adam nearly made a face at that.

"Yeah?" Oh, no, now his lecturer looked irritated. This was bad, this was--

"Lucifer?" Adam heard Michael say as he was pushed into the backseat. "How- how...?"

_'Hey!'_ Adam exclaimed. _‘This is a school, you can't just- wait, Lucifer?’_

Nick Vaught's eyes widened. "You... who are you? How did you...?!" Then his eyes glowed red for a bit. A familiar, very familiar red. Oh. _Oh._ What the fuck. "... Michael..." 

"Lucifer. How... what..." Michael seemed speechless and shaken, and Adam instinctively rubbed his soul against Michael's grace, trying to calm the archangel down. "Lucifer... I..."

Nick--no, Lucifer gulped. "How did you-- I thought you were-- insane, and--"

"Insane?" Michael blinked and tilted his head. "I- guess-- well, I was protecting Adam, and..." he swallowed, and Adam understood. Talking about the Cage wasn't easy for them. Never was and never will be. "How... who is this? A Campbell, or..."

"No, I... this is Nick," Lucifer said quietly. "How did you... escape?"

"... I was let out," Michael said, "Father-" he spat the word out like venom- "let me out. I'm thinking it was accidental. How are you... alive? I... I thought... Castiel told me- showed me-"

"Yeah, I was dead," Lucifer said, looking over Adam's face-- well, Michael's face, too-- like he was looking for something. "... You... don't believe in him anymore."

"How could I?" Michael said. "... I'm not even..." he bit his lip, looking away. Adam felt sorry for him, knowing what Michael had seen, knowing what Castiel showed him, and gave Michael an equivalent of a hug with his soul, and was subsequently pushed to the driver seat again.

“Um,” Adam said, “Maybe… we can do this somewhere else? I don’t have a class after.” He shrugged. It was true; it was supposed to be his lunch break, now. 

“... I…” Lucifer said, then sighed. “... Maybe we can do this later. I still have class-- well, Nick still has classes to teach, in five minutes. We should get going.” he made a face, then grinned at Adam wryly. “Nick also told me he hoped you’ll do that assignment good, Milligan. I mean, well, you are supposed to know these things…” he smirked before leaving Adam stunned. 

Damn it, Satan, Adam thought, turning on his heels and walking out to the cafeteria, shaken up, obviously.

_‘Lucifer is alive,’_ the human heard Michael say quietly. _‘Lucifer is… Lucifer… I… my baby brother is…’_ and if Michael was in the front seat, Adam knew he’d be tearing up. 

“Your baby brother gave me an essay as homework,” Adam said wryly, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael laughed, and it sounded a bit wet, but he looked happy. Hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far, guys. I dunno why I feel like I have to publish this. Seriously. Why. But I hope you enjoyed it, at least :)


End file.
